Culun: My Lovely Husband
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Culun dianggap lemah. Namun semua itu hanya kamuflase bagi Naruto untuk menyembunyikan identitas asil. Hanya untuk mengawasi pujaan hatinya. Twoshot/ RnR Please/ NaruSaku Ever/ Warn: Inside/ Request dari Imouto :3.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku ever **

**Warn: Typo, AU, OOC, Lime, Lemon Etc**

**Rate: M for Lime or Lemon**

**Genre: Romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Culun: My Lovely Husband**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: ini versi MC dari Fict Culun. Karena adik saya yang paling unyu ingin di buatkan MultiChapter dari Fict ini :3 Okay, Lady bloodie maaf kalo ada kesalahan :p**

**Enjoy it**

Disetiap kehidupan mesti ada sebuah pelecehan, pertengkaran atau apa saja yang berhubungan dengan itu. Naruto Namikaze—atau di sekolahnya bisa di panggil Naruto Uzumaki, seorang Siswa yang bersekolah di Konoha High School, seorang siswa terculun di antara semua siswa yang ada di sekolah tersebut.

Dilihat dari penampilan pemuda pirang tersebut, mereka sudah yakin kalau dia adalah seorang culun. Memang benar penampilannya terkesan culun, namun di balik itu semua ada sebuah rahasia besar yang ada dalam diri Naruto. Dia adalah pemilik dari Sekolah tersebut. Itu memang kenyataan, tapi di tutupi oleh penampilan. 'Jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya,' pepatah ini memang cocok untuk di sandingkan dengan Naruto.

Sakura Haruno, siswi paling cantik di Konoha High School. Seorang siswi yang popular di kalangan murid lelaki, dia terkenal dengan kecantikan alaminya serta keramahannya. Gadis musim semi ini menjabat sebagai _Seito Kaichou_ Konoha High School, Sakura juga dikabarkan tengah dekat dengan pangeran sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha. Issue tersebut sudah berhembus lama sejak mereka berdua masih kelas satu.

Namun semua gosip itu tidak ada yang benar, malahan Sasuke sedang dekat dengan Hinata Hyuuga, putri dari pengusaha terkenal. Hiashi Hyuuga.

Menjadi siswa terculun memang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, Naruto merasakannya. Ia selalu dibully oleh beberapa teman seangkatannya—mungkin semua siswa-siswi di Konoha High School. Banyak yang tidak menyukai Naruto karena kepintarannya yang mungkin saja akan menyaingi trio KHS—Sakura, Shikamaru serta Sasuke.

**Brakk**

"Brengsek! Cepatlah sedikit!"

Sebuah teriakan membuyarkan semua kegiatan yang ada di kelas 3-1 tersebut.

"Kau mau aku hajar!? Bisa-bisa bel masuk sudah berbunyi!" pemuda itu kembali membentak, dia membentak seorang pemuda pirang dengan kacamata botol serta rambutnya yang rapi.

"Hidan, sudahlah. Lagipula si culun ini tidak bisa di harapkan soal kecepatan tangan." Ujar seseorang yang berada di belakangnya serta mencibir kemampuan pemuda pirang itu.

Hidan mendengus kesal, "Diam kau Kakuzu! Aku akan di hukum Anko-_sensei_ bila tidak mengerjakannya," balas Hidan.

"Cepatlah lemah!" kali ini Kakuzu ikut membentak pemuda pirang itu.

"Kalian!? Cepat kembali ke kelas masing-masing!?" lengkingan feminim membuat nyali kedua berandalan ini ciut, mereka berdua cepat-cepat mengemasi bukunya kemudian keluar dari kelas tersebut. "Uzumaki Naruto, kau tidak apa?" tanya gadis kepada pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa kok, Haruno Sakura-_san_. Lagipula tidak ada yang terluka sama sekali."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap semua teman sekelasnya, "Baik semuanya! Berhubung Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak bisa masuk. Kalian di tugaskan untuk mengerjakan buku halaman 143, Mengerti?" seru Sakura tegas.

Semua yang berada di kelas mengangguk paham, kemudian mereka membuka buku dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"Baik, aku akan pergi ke ruang Osis. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan." Ujar Sakura yang berjalan menuju ruang Osis.

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura pergi, kelas kembali ricuh seperti biasa. Banyak dari mereka yang bermain-main, kecuali Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya duduk sambil mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan seringainya, "Sakura-_chan_…." gumam Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

**Teng… Teng… Teng…**

Bel berbunyi. Tanda pergantian jam pelajaran, dan sekarang waktunya pelajaran Olahraga bagi kelas 3-1. Namun hanya Naruto saja yang tidak ikut pelajaran tersebut karena tidak enak badan. Alasannya sangat banyak sehingga para guru percaya terhadap Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu pergi menuju ruang kesehatan untuk tidur siang, sebenarnya Naruto tidak sakit, hanya saja dia tidak mau identitas aslinya terungkap oleh public. "Namikaze…" gumam pemuda itu sambil berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan, "Bagaimana keadaan _tou-chan dan kaa-chan_?"

**Bugh!**

"Dasar lemah! Kalau jalan pakai mata!" Naruto kembali menabrak seorang berandalan, "Minggir sialan!" ujar berandalan tersebut sambil memukul Naruto.

**Bugh!**

**Brakk!**

"Hey, kau di skors selama satu bulan!" seru Sakura dari kejauhan membuat berandalan tersebut bergidik ngeri. "Bersiaplah, hukumanmu dimulai besok!" berandalan tersebut lari terbirit-birit mendengar suara menggelegar Sakura. "Uzumaki, kau tidak apa?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, "Biar aku bantu kau untuk pergi menuju ruang kesehatan." Sakura memapah Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam melihat bagaimana Sakura membantunya untuk berdiri dan memapahnya untuk berjalan ke ruang kesehatan. Sesekali pemuda pirang itu menatap Sakura yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tan Naruto.

Beberapa saat setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan, Sakura menidurkan Naruto di atas ranjang kemudian mengambil beberapa peralatan kesehatan seperti; Perban, obat merah, serta kapas.

"Dimana yang sakit?"

Naruto menunjukkan luka di bagian kepalanya, Sakura langsung tanggap memberikan obat merah di kapas yang di pegangnya lalu mengobati bagian dahi Naruto yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Ouch!"

"Oh maaf."

Sakura kembali mengobati Naruto, namun beberapa saat _Shappire _milik Naruto bertemu dengan _Zamrud_. Mereka berdua terdiam seolah keduanya terhipnotis oleh kedua batu yang saat ini saling menatap itu.

Naruto sedikit menyeringai, kemudian ia lepas kacamata botol miliknya dan mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Kau terhipnotis nona?" goda Naruto yang masih menyeringai membuat gadis musim semi itu merona dan salah tingkah.

"Etoo… Ter-terhipnotis apa? A-aku tidak terhipnotis apapun." Ujar Sakura gugup, "Su-sudahlah aku mau mengobati lukamu ini."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian tanpa di sadari Sakura, tangan kanan pemuda itu sudah berada di punggung Sakura. Secara tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong maju gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Kau seksi sekali."

Sakura kembali merona saat Naruto mengucapkan itu, pemuda pirang ini mulai menciumi telinga Sakura, "Ssshh…. Hentikan…" desahan Sakura keluar secara mulus dari bibir _Peach_ miliknya.

Tangan kiri Naruto mulai meraba perut rata milik Sakura membuatnya mendesah, "Ini salahmu sendiri sudah merangsangku, Haruno-_san_."

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia sendiri menikmati perlakuan lembut dari seorang Uzumaki ini. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya menutup rapat menahan desahannya yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto menarik wajahnya kemudian menatap Sakura yang masih menutup matanya, sedikit mengulum senyuman di wajah tampannya. Naruto mencium bibir _peach _milik Sakura lembut, mengantarkan gadis musim semi itu ke langit paling atas.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang sedari tadi berada di belakang, mulai meraba dada yang masih terbungkus oleh seragam olah raga. Beberapa saat setelah berciuman, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah di atas ranjang ini."

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja kemudian tidur di atas ranjang tersebut. Wajahnya kali ini sudah memerah seperti rambutnya, matanya yang sayu menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai seksi melihat gadis yang paling di takuti seantero KHS ini bertekuk lutut terhadapnya.

"Bukalah bajumu, Sakura-_chan_."

Kali ini Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, tidak sopan sekali. Namun Sakura masih diam saja tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak mau ketahuan melakukan hubungan dengan Naruto yang notabenya adalah seorang culun di sekolah tersebut.

Naruto masih menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau membukanya. Aku tidak akan memaksanya," Naruto kembali mencium bibir _Peach_ Sakura. "Tapi, sebagai gantinya nanti malam kau harus ada di kamar, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah dengan permintaan Naruto. ia menyesal telah menolong pemuda ini. Naruto merapikan kembali pakaiannya lalu tidur di ranjang yang dipakai Sakura, membuat gadis itu merona kembali.

Ya ampun, bagaimana ini? Pikir Sakura panic, ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu kalau dia tengah tidur bersama dengan culun ini. Bagaimana jika Tsunade mengetahui ini? Bisa di depak oleh dia.

**Srakkk**

Keringat dingin Sakura menetes, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan Naruto. lelaki itu terlalu kuat untuk memeluknya. Sakura bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke ranjangnya bersama Naruto.

'_Kami-sama tolonglah aku, aku tidak mau di keluarkan dari sekolah ini'_ batin Sakura yang masih panic akan kedatangan seseorang. Ia kemudian memenjamkan matanya dan pasrah akan semua yang terjadi.

**Srakk**

Tirai tersebut di buka menampilkan seorang pria dewasa dengan wambut yang sama pirang seperti Naruto. Pria itu terlihat masih muda, senyum ramahnya tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua murid yang sedang tidur sambil berpelukan, "Naruto, Sakura. Ayo bangun! Kalian tidak ingin kan kalau ada murid yang kemari?" Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap pria pirang tersebut dengan lega. "Sakura bangunkan Suamimu ini,"

"_Tou-chan? _perasaan _Tou-chan_ berada di luar negeri?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran dengan ayah mertuanya ini.

Minato selaku ayah mertuanya hanya tersenyum ramah, "Aku masih ada pekerjaan menjadi guru di sekolah ini, Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula aku ingin melihat Naruto menjadi culun." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh geli melihat Sakura yang masih di peluk oleh Naruto, "Kalian bisa melakukannya di rumah?"

Wajah Sakura kembali merona saat ayah mertuanya menggodanya.

"Minato!" Suara feminim terdengar dari luar. Suara tersebut memanggil Minato.

"Aku disini Kushina!"

Wanita yang di panggil Kushina mendatangi ruang kesehatan tersebut, lalu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang tidur sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Ya ampun Naruto." wanita cantik ini tersenyum maklum, "Kau tahukan kebiasaan Naruto saat tidur, Saku-_chan_?"

Sakura mengangguk paham, ia tahu kalau Naruto selalu memeluknya bila sedang tidur. Tangan gadis itu mulai mengelus bagian bawah Naruto. Hey, di depan ada orang tuanya! Dia tidak peduli kalau di depannya ada kepala sekolah, toh sekolah ini milik Minato.

Minato dan Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah pemuda-pemudi tersebut.

Cara yang dilakukan oleh Sakura ternyata ampuh untuk membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu mengusap matanya, "_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan_. Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto masih setengah sadar, "APA!? Kenapa kalian disini!?"

**Bletakk**

"Jangan teriak _Baka!_" Sakura menjitak kepala pirang Naruto.

Naruto sendiri mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sakura-_chan_, kau kasar sekali padaku. Padahal tadi kau pasrah terhadapku yang akan memperko—" mulut Naruto di sumpal perban oleh Sakura.

Kedua orang tua ini tertawa geli melihat tingkah anak dan menantunya yang mirip dengan mereka.

"Seperti Nostalgia ya?"

"Kau benar Minato."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, Chapter 1. Hanya twoshot saja kok :3 **

**Hime, sudah aku buat nih :3 maaf ya kalo jelek :v **

**Oke sampai disini saja… **_**Jaa~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku ever **

**Warn: Typo, AU, OOC, Lime, Lemon Etc**

**Rate: M for Lime or Lemon**

**Genre: Romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Culun: My Lovely Husband**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

"Kyaaa…. Cowok tampan~!"

"Jadilah pacarku!"

"Perkosa aku!"

Teriakan fansgirling dari murid perempuann menghiasi pagi yang cerah ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang jabrik serta wajah tan masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut. Murid baru? Bukan, dia Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum ramah kepada para siswi perempuan, dan kembali berjalan menuju ke ruang guru. Ruang guru? Mungkin untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Di koridor sekolah, Naruto mendapatkan teriakan dan Fans dadakannya.

Sasuke Uchiha, pewaris dari keluarga Uchiha ini kebetulan bersekolah di KHS. Ia adalah pangeran es di sekolah, banyak sekali fansnya di sekolah ini terutama para siswi. Pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto, keduanya berhenti sejenak.

Hening sejenak.

Naruto menyeringai menatap Sasuke, begitupula sebaliknya. Mereka berdua kembali melangkah setelah berpandang sejenak, "Tumben kau datang, Naruto-_nii_." bisik Sasuke saat melewati Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum miring saja mendengar bisikan Sasuke, teriakan para Fans dadakannya semakin membahana, "Walaupun aku 23 tahun, tapi aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuh wanitaku," Naruto juga membisikkan sesuatu dan itu bisa di dengar oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum karena Naruto sangat mencintai wanitanya yang menjadi Ketua OSIS di sini.

Naruto telah sampai di ruang guru, ia membuka pintu geser tersebut melihat sekelilingnya, "Haruno-_san_?"

Merasa terpanggil, Sakura menoleh dan melihat sesosok pemuda pirang jabrik dengan kulit tan, pemuda tampan itu sangat di kenali oleh Sakura. '_Na-naruto!?_' batin Sakura terbelalak saat melihat Suami tercintanya datang ke ruang guru. Itupun kebetulan Sakura ada beberapa tugas dari Minato-_sensei_, "Ya, a-ada yang bisa aku bantu umm…"

"Menma Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? Kau apanya Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Sakura tergagap, gadis itu yakin bahwa suaminya ini sedang beracting.

Naruto tersenyum ramah, "Ah, aku masih saudara jauh Naruto." Naruto meringis saat dia menyebutkan namanya sendiri, tidak enak bila menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari tasnya, "Aku murid baru, dan aku juga di suruh satu kelas denganmu, Haruno-_san_."

Sakura yakin, ini hanya akal-akalan Naruto saja. Sakura mengambil kertas tersebut, kemudian membacanya. _'Sial, dia hanya beracting saja.'_ Batinnya merona merah.

**To: Sakura**

**Yo! Bagaimana penampilanku? Keren kan? Oke, aku akan membuka identitasku di kelas nantinya saat perkenalan. Lalu, beberapa bulan nanti aku akan menjadi guru privatemu. Kau tahukan kalau aku sudah lulus dari Havard? Yang terakhir… aku sudah menyiapkan tiket bulan madu kita nanti di London nanti, kau kan ingin sekali pergi kesana. Setelah lulus sekolah pastinya.**

**Salam, Suami tercinta.**

**Naruto Namikaze.**

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini, pemuda itu memang gila. Sakura tahu kalau ia tidak akan menang dalam permainan yang di ciptakan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri dengan senyum ramahnya, "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polosnya.

Sakura melihat sekitarnya, sweatdrop. Semua memperhatikan kedua insan ini dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga, _'Jadi, mereka sudah tahu kalau aku istri Naruto?'_ batin Sakura Sweatdrop. "Baik, nanti akan guru yang mengantarmu. Aku permisi dahulu."

Sakura berjalan melewati Naruto, "Kau cantik seperti biasa." Bisik Naruto saat Sakura melewatinya, membuat gadis itu merona seketika. Naruto menyeringai setelah mengucapkan pujiannya kepada Sakura.

**Srakk**

"Yo, Minna!" Naruto berseru dari dalam ruangan tersebut, sedangkan Sakura yang berada di luar ruangan hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena Naruto akan membuka kedoknya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia berjalan sempoyongan sebelum Ino datang dan menyapanya, "Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino.

Gadis musim semi itu hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa Ino." balasnya lemas.

"Padahal kau selalu bersemangat," cibir Ino, "Oh ya tadi ada pemuda tampan loh, ketampanannya melebihi Sasuke-_kun_. Dia seperti orang barat yang rambutnya pirang, dan Kyaaa…. Dia tampan saat tersenyum ramah."

'_Tipikal Fansgirl, tapi sayangnya dia adalah suamiku.'_ Dalam hati Sakura ia menang persaingan melawan Ino.

"… Aku ingin mendapatkannya, kau tidak boleh mengambil incaranku, Sakura!"

"Terserah kau saja Ino, tapi kau akan tau nanti." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih mengkhayalkan Naruto, "Oh ya aku harus ke gudang olahraga." Sakura pergi menuju gudang olahraga untuk mengecek beberapa barang yang kurang atau lebih.

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berdiri dengan tangan disilangkan di dadanya, wajah Tan miliknya mengukir sebuah senyum—seringai.

"Tempat yang bagus."

.

.

.

**Srakk**

Sakura membuka gudang tersebut dan masuk ke dalam, ia menulis serta menghitung beberapa barang yang hilang ataupun rusak, "Menjadi Ketua Osisi memang susah." Gerutunya sambil mencatat.

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda berjalan dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalam gudang olahraga tersebut. Ia dengan cepat menutup pintu gudang tersebut.

**Srakk**

Sakura terkejut bukan main karena gudang tersebut di tutup oleh seseorang. Di saat mau menoleh ke belakang, sebuah tangan kekar menutupi mulut Sakura serta kedua tangannya di kunci.

Gadis itu mengerang dan berontak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan pemuda itu. _'Tolong aku, Naruto'_ setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk kelopak matanya. Ia menangis.

Pemuda itu masih menahan pergerakan Sakura, namun tidak di sangka ia menjilati air mata Sakura.

'_Kenapa?'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya, _'Kenapa si bodoh ini yang memperkosaku?'_ Sakura Sweatdrop karena orang yang akan memperkosanya adalah…

"Kau terkejut, Sakura-_chan_?" Pemuda itu melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian membalikkan tubuh ramping gadis tersebut, "Terkejut? Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang sembari menghapus air mata yang keluar dari Iris _Zamrud_ milik Sakura.

"Kau…jahat Naruto!" Sakura memukul pelan dada bidang pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu, "Jahat… Hiks…hiks….kau ja—hmmphh"

Naruto mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut untuk meredam tangisan gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan sejahat itu, Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula aku hanya iseng tadi."

"_Baka,_ kalau mau iseng jangan mengejutkanku seperti seorang pemerkosa!" bentak Sakura sambil membuang wajahnya, "Kalau kau mau kemari bilang saja, Naru."

Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf." Ujarnya sambil tertawa hambar.

Sakura tersenyum menghapus air matanya, kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat, "Kalau kau mau melakukannya silahkan saja." Bisik Sakura di sertai wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Naruto menyeringai, "Benarkah? Apa boleh aku lakukan di sini?" Sakura hanya mengangguk saja, "Pintunya sudah aku kunci, jadi…"

"Kyaa…" Naruto mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya di atas matras.

"Ya ampun, kau semakin seksi, Sakura-_chan_."

"_U-urusai!"_

Naruto sedikit tersenyum mesum, kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing baju milik Sakura. Sementara itu gadis musim semi yang sedang tiduran di matras hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan dari sang Suami.

"To-tolong jangan kasar-kasar."

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan,_" ucap Naruto yang kemudian mencium bibir _peach_ Sakura yang menggoda, tangan kanan Naruto mulai menyusuri rambut Sakura yang sudah mulai memanjang. "Kau sangat cantik, Istriku."

Sakura hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu, ia pasrah akan Naruto yang mee…emm.. begitulah—dirinya, bibir _Peach_ Sakura tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih pujiannya." Naruto pun kembali mencium Sakura dengan penuh gairah.

Tangan kiri pemuda pirang tersebut mulai menggesek celana dalam Sakura yang sudah basah, desahan tertahan Sakura muncul seiring Naruto yang menggodanya. Sementara itu tangan kanan Naruto meremas dada Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, membuat sang empunya menggeliat manja di bawah Naruto.

Desahan tertahan masih Sakura tahan walaupun ia ingin mengeluarkannya. Sang suami masih saja meraba-raba bagian sensitive Sakura, ciuman Naruto pindah ke leher Sakura, pemuda itu menjilati serta sesekali menggigit kecil leher putih nan mulus milik Sakura membuat sebuah Kissmark disana.

Naruto mulai menaikkan bra berwarna pink milik Sakura, menampilkan buah dada yang tidak terlalu besar dengan _nipple _berwarna pink. Pemuda pirang itu memilin _nipple _tersebut.

"Maaf—"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau tubuhmu seperti ini. Jadi, diamlah dan nikmati saja." Naruto melahap dada Sakura dan membuatnya mendesah. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai melepaskan celana dalam yang Sakura pakai. "Basah sekali di bawah sini." Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajah merona merah.

Segera saja Naruto menjilati bagian terintim Sakura membuat gadis itu kembali mendesah tapi kali ini lebih keras daripada yang tadi.

Di kelas 3-1

"Err…Haruno, Uzumaki dimana mereka?" tanya Asuma kepada semua muridnya.

Para penghuni kelas tersebut hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Asuma.

"O-oh, baiklah kita lanjutkan saja pelajarannya, mungkin saja mereka berhalangan untuk datang."

Kembali ke gudang penyimpanan.

"Aku masukkan sekarang?" Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah akan kejantanan Naruto yang akan masuk kedalam liang senggamanya. "Ugh! Sempit…" Naruto mendorong kejantanannya yang terlihat besar itu masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaan Sakura.

**Sleb!**

"Arrgghhh—hmmph!"

Selaput darah milik Sakura pecah. Tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya tersakiti, Naruto mencium Sakura untuk meredam teriakan gadis musim semi itu, tangan pemuda itu meremas lembut buah dada Sakura.

"Na-naru, Sakit…Hiks…"

Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Sakura, "Tahanlah sedikit, Sakura-_chan_." Sakura hanya mengangguk saja, kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Aku akan memulainya…" Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendorong kejantanannya 'keluar-masuk' berkali-kali sesekali tangannya meremas dada Sakura dengan lembut.

"Annhh….jangan terlalu…cephaatt…"

"Ugh…tapi aku tidak bisa….ugh…menahan ini.."

20 menit berlalu sejak mereka melakukan hubungan intim di gudang olah raga.

"Naruto, aku keluar~"

"Keluar bersama-sama ugh!"

Pergerakan Naruto semakin cepat, tubuh pemuda itu mengejang. Sementara Sakura melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang suaminya. Naruto menekan dalam kejantanannya di liang senggama gadisnya, ia mengerang begitu juga Sakura. Mereka berdua sudah mencapai Klimaks masing-masing.

Tubuh Naruto ambruk di atas tubuh ramping Sakura, pemuda itu menatap wajah cantik milik Sakura lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_," gumam Naruto sembari mengecup bibir _Peach_ gadis musim semi tersebut.

Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum manis menatap sang suami yang berada di atasnya itu, "Kau tidak merobek apapun kan?" tanyanya disertai senyuman miliknya.

Naruto menggeleng lalu kembali mencium pucuk kepala milik Sakura, "Merobek? Aku hanya merobek bagian bawah ini saja kok. Bajumu saja masih bagus," Naruto meringis setelah menerima cubitan di tangan kanannya yang sedang meraba dada gadis tersebut, "Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam, bagaimana nantinya?"

Sakura berpura-pura terkejut, "Di-di dalam katamu? Kau memasukkannya di dalam? Bagaimana jika aku nanti hamil? Aku akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini." Ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Keringat dingin Naruto semaki menurun, ia lantas mencari ponselnya, "Aku akan menelpon dok—hmph!" tanpa di duga Sakura mencium bibir pemuda pirang tersebut sebelum dia menelpon seseorang.

"Ssstt…. Cepat pakai bajumu sebelum ada yang kemari, kita ke kelas setelah jam istirahat nanti, Okey?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mencium istri setelah itu memakai kembali seragamnya.

.

.

.

Di kelas 3-1 setelah jam istirahat.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ datang!" seru Kiba dan semua murid tersebut langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

**Srakk**

"Yo! Selamat siang semuanya! Haruno-_san_ silahkan duduk di tempat duduknya!" seru Kakashi. Guru berambut perak itu langsung memerintahkan Sakura untuk duduk di bangkunya, "Baiklah, silahkan duduk!" Kakashi memerintahkan seorang pemuda pirang masuk ke kelasnya.

Semua siswi berteriak kesetanan setelah melihat pemuda itu memasuki kelasnya, pemuda pirang jabrik memasuki kelas tersebut lalu duduk di bangku Naruto. Sakura melirik ke arah Ino, gadis musim semi itu bisa melihat kalau Ino menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan lapar.

"_Sensei_, itukan bangkunya Naruto." Sahut salah satu siswa yang merasa iba dengan Naruto si murid culun.

Kakashi sedikit berdehem, "Tolong anda jelaskan," Kakashi menunjuk Naruto untuk menjelaskannya.

Kegaduhan yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut hilang, ketika pemuda itu berdiri, kemudian ia mengambil beberapa barang di dalam tasnya; Sisir, minyak rambut, lalu kacamata botol. Mereka semua terbelalak karena semua barang tersebut milik Naruto Uzumaki.

"Akan aku jelaskan, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Kembali semua murid Kakashi terbelalak mendengar nama marga serta nama kecil tersebut. "Dan aku adalah—"

"Suamiku!"

Semua mata menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau yang membukanya?" tanya Naruto lemas.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu menatap Ino yang masih cengo. "Kau lama kalau berbicara, _Honey_." Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya, ia menatap kedua orang yang di anggap adiknya sendiri.

"_Yare-yare…_ sekarang—"

**Srakk**

"Hatake-_sensei_, bisa minta waktu sementara." Seorang pria masuk ke dalam kelas. Seisi ruangan kelas berbisik-bisik.

"Itukan Minato Namikaze, pemilik perusahaan terkenal itu. Kenapa dia datang kemari?"

"Dia tampan sekali~"

"Hey dia sudah punya istri."

"Kudengar anaknya laki-laki tampan."

"Benarkah? Ahh aku ingin sekali menjadi menantunya."

Minato hanya tersenyum canggung melihat murid-murid yang berbisik, "Semuanya, aku datang kemari karena menggantikan Kakashi Hatake yang ada pekerjaan lain setelah ini. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya." Seru Minato dengan senyum ramahnya, "Kakashi, kau boleh pergi."

"_Ha'I Nii-san! _Saya permisi!" Kakashi pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Pasti beberapa dari kalian sudah mengenalku sebagai pengusaha, nah sekarang aku merangkap jadi seorang guru. Perkenalkan Namaku Minato Namikaze," ujar Minato memperkenalkan diri. Sementara itu Naruto hanya diam membatu, "Sekarang akan aku jelaskan materi yang akan kita pelajari nanti, Khusus untuk Naruto **Namikaze**. Kau boleh ke perpustakaan bersama Sakura, tapi jangan membuat gaduh."

Naruto kembali menjadi normal setelah beberapa saat membatu karena kedatangan Minato, "Baik, _Tou-chan_. Ayo Sakura-_chan_!" Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi.

Semua orang yang berada di kelas tersebut kembali di buat cengo akan Naruto yang menjadi anak dari Minato.

"Naruto adalah anakku, aku juga menyuruhnya untuk mengajari Sakura beberapa pelajaran yang tidak di kuasainya." Jelas Minato gugup, dia sedang di tatap oleh murid yang meminta penjelasan darinya, "Oke, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kita di suruh ke perpustakaan bukan ke ruang Osis!" seru Sakura yang berada di ruangan Osis.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dalam diam, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri, "Kau tidak dalam masa subur kan, Sakura-_chan?_"

**Glek!**

"Sekarang waktunya hukuman bagimu, _Darling_!" Sakura tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Setelahnya suara pekikan imut keluar dari ruangan Osis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jelek? Maaf *Ojigi* yah inilah usahaku… tadi habis pulang dari toko langsung menyelesaikan ini… jadi, kalo ceritanya maksa ya maaf *Ojigi lagi***

**Hime, Maaf kalo jelek :v **

**Okey, **_**Shinn Out Adios! Otsukare~! :v**_


End file.
